Ailes Cassées
by zombie kait
Summary: Mimi has been abused by her father her whole life. Her Mom tries to protect her, but it just isn't enough. Then one day, she meets a boy, whose name is Matt.
1. America

I know I know, I should work on my other stories, but I was bored in study hall, and this idea came to me. I hope it turns out well, but I don't know. ^^ For anyone who's wondering what Ailes Cassées means, it's French for Broken Wings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mimi walked down the hall, as she made her way towards the dining room. Her father was passed out on the couch, with bags of food and empty beer bottles surrounding him. Sighing, she picked up a bag off the kitchen table, and walked over to the couch, where her Dad laid. Kneeling down, she stretched her bruised hand out to grab one of the empty bottles. Before her hand could touch the bottle, the squeaking of the couch caught her attention, causing her to freeze. Turning her head, she nearly gasped but caught herself, as she saw her Dad staring at her. His beady eyes looked over her thin body with distaste. She couldn't move, just kneeled there, frozen, while her father slowly sat up.  
  
"Bitch!" He exclaimed, slapping her face really hard, causing her to fall backwards, landing on her bottom, hard. "You were suppose to clean this up last night!" He growled as he stood up, staring down at her.  
  
"B-Breakfast is ready." Her Mom called from the kitchen. Mimi watched her Dad walk off to the kitchen, scratching his butt on the way. As quick as she could, she began to fill the bag with the contents that littered the floor. Going outside, she placed the bag in the trash can, and was about to go back in, when she felt someone's eyes on her. Looking around, she noticed a boy about the same age as herself, watching her a few houses down the street. Feeling shy all of a sudden, she went back inside the house.  
  
Her father was standing outside the kitchen, while her mother dressed him. "I'm going out with some guys, and they're going to spend the night here. You better have good food on the table when I get home or else I'll kill you." He growled, slapping her Mom before walking out the door. Mimi and her Mom stood there, listening till the sound of the car engine was far away.  
  
"Ok, hurry up now Mimi, don't want to be late for school, now do you?" Her Mom smiled at her, as she walked over to the couch. Bending down, she pulled a few boxes out from underneath and then placed them on top of the couch. "I bought you a few things, I hope you like them." She continued, as she watched Mimi walked towards them, a smile on her face. Opening them up, Mimi's eyes filled with tears as she looked over the clothing. Her mom had bought her a pink t-shirt, a knee length jean skirt, and white sneakers.  
  
"Oh thank you!" Mimi cried as she hugged her Mom tightly.  
  
"You deserve so much more, Mi-chan," her mom said softly, while wiping a tear from her daughter's eye. "Some day, when I have enough money, you and I will go live with your Grandma." Her mom continued, a happy smile on her face.  
  
"But Mom, Grandma lives in America, how will we get enough money for the both of us?" Mimi questioned, while getting dressed for school.  
  
"Your Grandma is going to pay for you. Besides, I only need a few more hundred dollars. Now, let me make you a lunch for school." Her Mom called as she walked into the kitchen. Mimi picked up her faded pink bag full of books, and followed her Mom into the kitchen. As the food was packed into a bag, a honk from the school bus came from outside. Grabbing the lunch bag, Mimi kissed her Mom, and raced out the door, to only see the bus starting to pull away from the curb. Mimi ran, trying to catch up to it, but it just wouldn't slow down.  
  
Giving up, Mimi sighed as she began to slow down to a walk. "At least it isn't..." she trailed off, as a clap of thunder interrupted her. "Raining." She finished, as fat drops of rain began to fall from the sky. "Things couldn't get any worse." She mumbled, as a car passed by, splattering mud on her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, review or flame me, but since I'm not so sure about this, I want three to five reviews before I update it again, ok? 


	2. The principal's office

Ok, here's the second chapter. I was really happy to see how many reviews I got for the first chapter. Now, to answer a few things. They're sophomores, meaning they're sixteen. And Sab, I don't know why, but when I thought of the story, it just made me think of Mimi and Matt. ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mimi had somehow managed to get to school on time, which wasn't much of a surprise, considering how she ran the whole way. Some of the mud had washed off her, due to the rain, but some still remained on her. As she walked towards her first period class, world history, she noticed people staring and making comments about her. Her pace quickened, as she tried to escape from their eyes. She looked down at her muddy sneakers, as she tried to hide her tears.  
  
Before she knew what happened, she found herself on the floor, with the body of a boy on top of her. "Sorry." She mumbled, while looking up at the boy. Gasping, she stared at the boy, 'The same one from this morning!' she thought, as she watched him get up.  
  
"No, it was my fault. Are you ok?" He asked, while offering her his hand. She numbly took his hand, and as he helped her up, she nearly fell over again. 'He's so nice, and cute!' She thought, before nodding her head.  
  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered, looking down at her feet.  
  
"Good. Take care of yourself." He smiled at her, before walking off with some of his friends. A few girls that were standing nearby began to walk to her, but the bell rang, causing them to scatter, going off in their own directions. Mimi ran to her history class, and took a seat in the back, sighing a breath of relief, as the teacher walked a few seconds after her.  
  
"Good morning class! Take you your books and turn in your homework. Turn to page..." Mimi handed in her homework, and opened her book. Crossing her arms, she laid her head down on them, while closing her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought about a certain boy.  
  
"Mimi...Mimi...! Mimi! MIMI!!" Mimi jumped up, books in hand. Hearing a scream, she opened her eyes to see her teacher clutching her face. "Principal...Now!" The teacher managed to say, before passing out on the floor. Snickers filled the air as Mimi grabbed her things and quickly walked towards the principal's office. Getting to his office, she knocked before entering.  
  
"Ms. Tachikawa, what a pleasant surprise. How can I help you?" Mr. Ishida asked, smiling at her.  
  
"I accidentally hit my teacher, and she um, passed out on the floor." Mimi said meekly, looking down at her hands in her lap.  
  
"Oh, I see. I shall call your parents-" He started, but she quickly cut him off.  
  
"Please don't! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Mimi pleaded, her soft brown eyes filling up with tears. Mr. Ishida was surprised to see this. He smiled and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I'll let you go off with a warning this time, but next time I'll have to call your parents. Now, I think that's your bell. Best be off, or you'll be late for you next class." He said, picking up a few papers, pretending to read them.  
  
"Oh thank you! I promise there won't be a next time. Thank you!" Mimi said happily, while putting her backpack on. As she left the room, she stopped just in time before colliding into a boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, this chapter was longer then the last one. Not by much, but by some, so it counts, right? ^^ Umm..I have another chapter ready to put up, after I get about four or five reviews for this chapter. If I get more, I'll put up the next chapter and start writing the next chapter. That didn't make sense, but if you think about it awhile, it might make sense. ^_^; 


	3. Don't you just love riding the bus?

Ok, here's chapter three. I like how I ended, it and I hope everyone else does to. It was a lot longer then my first two chapters, so go me! ^_^ I really really hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I did. ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Last time*~  
  
"Oh thank you! I promise there won't be a next time. Thank you!" Mimi said happily, while putting her backpack on. As she left the room, she stopped just in time before colliding into a boy.  
  
Looking up, she could feel a blush creep over her cheeks as she stared at a familiar boy. "We seem to be seeing a lot of each other today, don't we?" The boy asked smiling. "May name is Matt Ishida, what's yours?" He asked, the smile remaining on his face.  
  
"M-Mimi Tachikawa." She stuttered, feeling her cheeks grow warmer by the second. An awkward silence fell over the two, Mimi was looking at her muddy shoes, and Matt was watching Mimi. "Oh, the bell, it rang a few minutes ago." Just realizing what she had said, a surprised look covered her face. "The bell! I'm late!" She ran down the hall, "I'll see you later! Bye!" She turned around a corner, going out of sight.  
  
Upon turning around the corner, her bag was snatched from her, and she was shoved hard against the wall. A small noise of surprise came from her, and she looked up to see the girls from earlier surrounding her. "What do you want?" Mimi asked, a bit annoyed as she bent down to pick up her bag.  
  
"Stay away from Matt. The only reason he's being nice to you, is because his dad is the principal. If we see you hanging around him ever again, you're gonna pay, big time." The 'leader' of the little group said, pushing Mimi against the wall, again. As the girls left, Mimi slowly walked towards the gym. She couldn't help it if she kept running into Matt.  
  
She took her time as she walked to p.e., and by the time she got there, the bell was going to ring again in a few minutes. Her teacher was nice enough to allow her to sit on the bleachers and watch everyone else. Pulling out a notebook, she began to doodle on it as she watched the other kids play kickball. "Matt.." She sighed, a small smile appearing on her face. "What am I saying! Of course he doesn't like me!" She continued, ripping the paper out of her notebook and crumpling it up.  
  
The bell rang suddenly, startling her. Putting her notebook, pen, and paper back in her bag, she picked it up, and walked down the bleachers, heading towards the cafeteria. Sitting at her usual table, by herself, she pulled out her lunch bag, and took out her food. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich, milk, and skittles. Smiling down at her small lunch, she began to eat her food, while listening to everyone around her talk.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly, and only a few minutes was left in English class. Yawning, Mimi glanced at the clock again, 1:48. 'A few more minutes, just a few more minutes!' She thought, as she looked at her English teacher drone on about some book they were reading.  
  
"Now, before we go, you have homework tonight. I am going to pair you up into groups to write autobiographies about one other person in this class. Now..." Mimi tuned out of what her teacher was saying. Why listen to something that wasn't important? "Mimi...you'll be with Matt." Mimi sat up quickly, and looked across the room to see Matt. 'He's in here?!' She thought, looking down at her paper, as she noticed him looking at her.  
  
The bell rang, and Mimi practically ran out of the classroom. She walked down the hall quickly, avoiding other people. "Mimi!" Recognizing the voice to belong to Matt, she doubled her pace, trying to get to the buses before he caught up to her. "Mimi wait up!" He said, jogging to catch up to her. Quickly leaving the building, she turned back in time to see a door open in front of Matt, causing him to collide with it, and fall down on the floor. She stood there long enough, to see practically every girl go to see if he was ok.  
  
Laughing to herself, she walked towards her bus, and climbed onto it, sitting in the front by herself. As Matt came on the bus, she turned to look out the window, hoping he wouldn't recognize her. To her dismay, he did recognize her and sat down on the seat next to her. "Didn't you hear me?" He asked, brushing some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. Mimi turned back and stared at her hands.  
  
"Oh, no I didn't." She said softly, causing him to stop and look at her. She felt her cheeks burn as he looked at her. Smiling, he laughed and rubbed his forehead. "Did you hurt yourself?" She asked, staring at his face. He looked at her, and she looked back down at her hands.  
  
"Yeah, I accidentally ran into a door." He said laughing. She laughed too, but softer, so he wouldn't notice her. The bus began to move, and as the bus went around a sharp corner, Mimi was thrown into Matt's lap. Blushing furiously and muttering apologies, she sat up and scooted as close to the window as she could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review or flame me, but if you want another chapter, give me five or six reviews, ok? If that's too much, then it shows that no one really wants to read this that much. 


	4. Off to the store!

Here's the fourth chapter, I did my short rambling at the end of it. All I have to say is, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Getting off the bus, Mimi walked home quickly with Matt following her. "So, we're going to do our homework at your house?" He asked, jogging to keep up with her. Upon hearing that, Mimi's eyes widened and she spun around quickly.  
  
"No!" She gasped, causing a surprised look to come over his face. "I mean, my parents are both out, and I can't have anyone over unless they're home, sorry." She said, turning back around, contiuning to walk home.  
  
"Well then you can come over to my house." He said, following after her.  
  
"Sorry, but my parents won't let me go to someone's house whom they don't know." She contiuned walking, until she realized he had stopped. Turning around, she walked back to where he was. "Tomorrow afternoon, in the park. Is that ok?" She asked while looking at him. A grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Ok, tomorrow afternoon, in the park. See ya!" He called, as he walked away, back towards his house. Sighing a small breath of relief, she turned and continued on to her house. Upon entering, her Mom came out of the kitchen, a smile on her face.  
  
"How was your day, Mi-chan?" She asked, while hiding Mimi's bag behind some plants.  
  
"It was ok." Mimi replied, as she changed out of her dirty clothes, and into a clean tank top, and a pair of shorts. "Tomorrow I'm going to meet a boy at the park to do my homework." She continued, while putting her clothes in the laundry room.  
  
"Why don't you go watch tv, while I finish cleaning the kitchen." Her Mom said, while heading back into the kitchen.  
  
"No thanks, I'd rather help you." Mimi said as she followed her Mom into the kitchen. An hour passed as the two cleaned in silence. "Mom, I was thinking of getting a job." Mimi said, breaking the silence that had grown between the two. "I was thinking of getting a job at the local pet shelter. And that way, I'll be earning money so we could go to America sooner." Mimi looked at her Mom, to see her smile and nod.  
  
"But your father will only let you do that if you give him the money you earn," her Mom said, looking sad.  
  
"I know, but I was going to lie to him, and give him less then half of the money I get paid." Mimi said, smiling at her Mom.  
  
"As long as you're happy, go ahead." Her Mom said, while hugging her. Mimi hugged her back, and both of them jumped at hearing the front door open.  
  
"Where the hell is everyone?!" An angry voice demanded, causing them to walk out to where the voice was coming from. "My friends will be over soon to watch the 'girls'. The food better be done soon, and it better be good. Why are you two standing there?! GO!!" He yelled, causing them to jump again.  
  
The two of them quickly entered the kitchen, and began to pull out ingredients to make pizza. "I can't wait till tomorrow." Mimi whispered to herself, as she began to make the dough for the crust of the pizza.  
  
"Mi-chan, we're out of pepperoni. Can you go to the store and get some?" Her Mom asked, her eyes full of concern. Mimi nodded and left. Walking down the street, she stopped as she got to Matt's house. The garage door was open, and Matt, along with three guys and a girl were playing instruments.  
  
Mimi stood there, for awhile, listening to them. The girl saw her watching them, and stopped, causing the rest to stop and look at her. Blushing furiously, Mimi quickly began to walk past the house, and her face grew even redder as Matt came out and began to walk next to her.  
  
"Well?" He asked, looking over at her, as he placed his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well what?" She replied while quickening her pace.  
  
"What'd you think?" He questioned again, a small grin appearing on his face.  
  
"Think about what?" She asked, hoping he'd just give up and go back to where his friends were.  
  
"About the song." His grin turned into a smile.  
  
"It was good." She said, wondering if her cheeks were as red as she thought they were.  
  
"Really? Do you like it?" He asked, finally looking away from her and instead in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, it was nice." She stopped to look both ways before crossing the street. Turning around, she noticed that he hadn't crossed the street with her.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Well, I should be getting back. Bye." He said, while waving to her, before turning around and walking back to his house.  
  
"That was close." She muttered, while turning back around, heading back towards the store.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, so the ending wasn't that great. But I something to say that'll make you get excited about the next chapter. Hopefully. Mimi's Mom didn't give her any money, so how is she going to buy pepperoni? I want five or six reviews, that's not too much to ask for, right? 


	5. Abuse

Here's the fifth chapter, I think it's longer, not sure by how much, but still.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Mimi stared at the pepperoni. She had been there for a few minutes, and had to be getting back soon, but still, she just couldn't do it. Sighing, she grabbed the pepperoni, pretended to drop it, and was about to put it in her pocket, when voices caught her attention. Mimi's head snapped up, and her hand was frozen, just above the pepperoni.  
  
"The song was great, but you were a bit slow on the ending Sora." Matt commented, while they walked down an aisle, coming closer to Mimi. Mimi quickly grabbed the package of pepperoni, and shoved it in her pocket, just as they came around the corner. Panicking, Mimi turned around and began to walk down the aisle, but Matt called her name. Pretending not to hear him, Mimi darted around the corner, and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder, causing Mimi to jump and the pepperoni to fall out of her pocket. Mimi spun around just in time to see Matt picking up the pepperoni, a confused look on his face. Mimi, not wanting him to ask her questions, snatched the bag out of his hand, and ran out of the store, causing a beeper to go off, indicating something left the store without being paid for.  
  
Matt stared after her, shocked at what he had seen. His friends walked up next to him, giving him a confused look.  
  
"Are you ok dude?" Tai asked, waving his hand in front of Matt's face. Matt swatted Tai's hand away and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Now let's go get that pizza." Matt said, as they headed off towards the pizza aisle.  
  
~*  
  
Mimi ran down the street, the pepperoni clutched to her chest tightly. Turning her head to see if she was being followed, Mimi ran into something. Falling down, the pepperoni package fell out of her hands. Looking up, Mimi squeaked in surprise to see a police officer standing there.  
  
"C-Can I help you?" She stuttered, picking up the pepperoni and standing up.  
  
"I saw what you did. You either need to pay for that or return it." He said, staring down at her, causing her knees to start buckling.  
  
"I-I-I was going to pay for it. Just now today." He snatched the bag from her, and opened the backseat of his car.  
  
"I'll return this for you, after I take you home. Get in." He growled, causing her to practically fly into the car. Tears welled up in her eyes as she told him her address. Getting there, Mimi walked behind the police officer as slowly as she could, knowing her father was going to answer the door. As the door opened and Mimi's dad stuck his head out, Mimi tried her best to hide behind the police officer.  
  
"What is it?" He demanded, glaring at the two of them.  
  
"Your daughter here was shop lifting. I'm letting her off with a warning this time, but next time, I'm going to have to do something about it." The police officer then nodded and walked back to his car.  
  
Mimi entered the house, and her father slammed the door behind her. She just stared at her feet as he proceeded to yell at her. Noticing that she wasn't paying attention, he grabbed her by her hair and slammed her against the wall. She cried out in pain, but the worst was yet to come.  
  
"He could have found out about my grass you fucking bitch!!" Grabbing her by her wrists, he picked her up and threw her at the couch, where she hit it, and rolled off, landing on empty beer bottles. He continued to beat upon her, but she hardly felt it, because the only thing she noticed was how darkness was consuming her vision.  
  
~*  
  
Waking up, Mimi found herself on the kitchen floor, with her Mom attending to her wounds that her father had given her. Her wrists were a dark purple color, her arms had burn marks along with bruises on them, and her legs were an assortment of cuts and bruises.  
  
"How are you feeling, Mi-chan?" Her Mom whispered, while attending to a deep cut on her arm.  
  
"Ok." Mimi replied, her voice barely audible. The doorbell rang, and voices filled the air.  
  
"Get out here!" Her father called, while he and his friends sat down on the couch. Mimi's mom left her side, as she carried out bowls of chips.  
  
Mimi slowly sat up, and held her head in her hands. Her whole body ached, but she had to help her Mom. Standing up, she grabbed some beer bottles, and carried it out to where they were. As she proceeded to hand them their beer, one of them slapped her ass, causing another one to laugh. Finishing up what she was doing, Mimi quickly entered the kitchen, to see her Mom pulling the pizza out of the oven.  
  
Someone rang the doorbell, and Mimi's dad yelled for her to get it. Opening the door, Mimi's heart skipped a beat.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, I'm really greedy at the moment, so six or seven reviews, not that many. 


	6. The park

Ok, here's chapter six, pretty short, but it IS better then nothing, right? ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Matt, what are you doing here?" Mimi whispered, stepping outside and closing the door behind her.  
  
"I saw what you did. Why didn't you pay for it?" He asked, a serious look on his face.  
  
"I-I uh...I didn't have any money." Mimi meekly replied, looking down at her feet. Matt, noticing the marks on her, gasped, causing Mimi to look up. "I gotta go, or my Dad will be mad at me. Bye!" She quickly entered her house, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Who was at the door?" Her father yelled, causing her to jump.  
  
"N-No one." The doorbell rang, causing Mimi to freeze.  
  
"For no one, they sure won't go away." Her dad continued, getting up from the couch, he came over to the door and pushed her out of the way. Opening the door, he glared at Matt. "Who the hell are you?!" He demanded, spitting somewhat. Before Matt could answer, he continued on. "Better yet, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm a friend of Mimi's and I had to ask her a question about our homework." Matt lied, taking a step back from her father. Her dad glared at him, before slamming the door in his face. Matt just stood there and listened as Mimi's dad proceeded to yell and beat her.  
  
"YOU FUCKING WHORE!! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE NOT ALLOWED TO GO TO SCHOOL OR HAVE FRIENDS!!!!"  
  
"Papa please!" Mimi pleaded, before being thrown against the front door with a loud thud. Matt stood there, dumbfounded. 'How could he abuse her? She didn't do anything!' Matt raised his hand, about to open the door, when he heard his dad calling.  
  
"Matt! Dinner's here!" Sighing, Matt walked away from her house, determined to find out what was happening tomorrow.  
  
*Next afternoon*  
  
Matt grabbed his bag, and headed out towards the park. "I'll be back later!" Matt called before closing the door behind him. He thought about going to Mimi's house, but decided against it and headed to the park instead. Upon getting there, he walked all around it, yet there was no sign of Mimi anywhere.  
  
Sighing, he sat down under a tree and closed his eyes. Matt woke up awhile later, and looked at his watched. More then an hour had passed. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around to see it raining outside. "Had Mimi come and not found me and decide to leave?" He questioned aloud. Getting up, he walked to the entrance of the park, and saw something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Turning his head to look at the object, his heart stopped, as he stared at Mimi lying on the ground, covered in blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Well…What'd you think? ^_^ I want six or seven reviews! I know I know, I'm really greedy, but if you DO want to see it REALLY badly then you'll review, right? ^^ 


	7. Hospital

The seventh chapter! ^^ Sorry for taking awhile to get it out, but here it is exciting and all! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Mimi woke up to find herself in bed with needles in her arms. A faint beeping came form a machine that was next to the bed. She sat up and winced in pain, for her side ached badly. Lifting up the sheet that was on her, she could see something red staining the thin gown she was wearing.  
  
"What the?" She looked around, and was surprised to see a boy asleep in the chair next to the bed. 'Yamato?' Looking out the window, it was dark outside, with street light shining brightly. 'Oh no! It's late! I have to get home!' Pulling the needles out of her arms, causing the machine to start beeping really loudly; waking up Matt.  
  
"Mimi?" He rubbed his eyes, not fully awake yet. "Mimi! What are you doing?" Before she could answer, a nurse quickly entered.  
  
"Lie back down Ms. Tachikawa! You're in no condition to walk!" She exclaimed, trying to get Mimi back on the bed.  
  
"I have to go home! I don't want to do this but-" She raised her fist and punched the nurse in the jaw, causing her to fall down.  
  
"Security!" The nurse yelled, causing two men to come in and grab her.  
  
"IIE!!" Mimi screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks. As the two men put her on the bed,, they brought out leather straps to tie her down. She twisted and turned, struggling to get away from them. "IIE!!!" She screamed again, as another security guy entered, and helped the first two.  
  
"Careful, careful!" The nurse commanded, as a doctor and few other nurses entered.  
  
"Her cuts are opening!" One of the nurses yelled, as she tried to get close to Mimi.  
  
"Her side wound is completely open!"  
  
"If she loses any more blood she'll die!"  
  
Matt was pushed out of the room, and listened, heartbroken, as Mimi screamed over and over. Heads poked out of the rooms down the hallway, wondering what was going on. Needing someone to talk to, Matt left to go call someone.  
  
*Ten minutes later*  
  
"Onii-san!" Takeru called, as he Taichi, and Hikari rushed down the hall towards him.  
  
"What is it? Why are you here?" Tai asked, as they reached him.  
  
"Look." Was all Matt said, as he pointed to the room with Mimi in it. Mimi had stopped screaming awhile ago, her once beautiful voice hoarse from doing so.  
  
"That's Mimi Tachikawa, isn't it?" Kari asked, looking away from the window.  
  
"Hai, why is she here?" T.k. looked away too, a pained look in his eyes.  
  
"Someone hurt her." Matt growled, punching the wall.  
  
"Who would do something so mean to her?" Tai pondered, still watching her. "Why is she strapped down?"  
  
"I don't know, but she's in a big hurry to go home though." Matt said while sitting down. A loud crash came from within the room, and the four teenagers squished together to look in. Mimi and the bed-like thing was their sides on the floor. The security men were picking it up, a few nurses were on the floor, and the doctor was just watching her calmly. Matt opened the door a bit so they could listen to what they were saying.  
  
"Someone call the girl's parents. They should get down here as soon as possible!" The doctor said, as he and the nurses started to fix the cuts on her. Mimi started to thrash around on the bed again, scaring a few of the nurses.   
  
A nurse left the room and stopped and looked at the kids instead of heading towards the phone. "Are you guys friends of her?" She had a soft voice, and her grim expression disappeared and her face looked peaceful.  
  
"Hai. What's wrong with her?" Matt asked, staring hard at the nurse.  
  
"Well, it seems that someone had stabbed her in the side. Her arms are covered in burns and bruises, and her legs are covered with cuts and bruises. It seems that someone has been abusing her..." The nurse trailed off, lost in thought. Seeing the four teenagers stare at her, she shook out of her deep thoughts, and left to call Mimi's parents.   
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" A loud voice yelled, causing Matt and the others to look up, surprised to hear someone yelling. As Mimi's dad rounded a corner, Matt's eyes turned to slits as he glared at him. The nurse approached him and started to talk to him, but he just shoved her out of the way. "STAY OUT OF MY WAY BITCH!!" He yelled, before entering the room where Mimi was.  
  
Matt was about to enter the room, but Mimi's dad came back out, Mimi walking next to him. "You should have stayed away from me." She said to Matt, which caught her Dad's attention.  
  
"YOU BROUGHT HER HERE?!" He punched Matt, causing him to stumble back, and was about to charge at him, but Tai and T.k. stopped him. "IF YOU EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!!!" He grabbed Mimi's wrist and pulled her along behind him as he stormed down the hall.  
  
"Matt are you ok?" Kari asked, rushing over to him. Matt just pushed past her and ran down the hallway following Mimi and her dad.  
  
"Onii-san!" T.k. yelled, before he, along with Tai and Kari followed after them.  
  
"Papa, you're hurting me." Mimi tried to get out of his grip, but it only caused him to grip her wrist tighter. She cried out in pain and struggled even more to get away. "Papa please!" She begged, starting to cry again.  
  
"FUCKING BITCH!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING THERE?!" He threw her against the ground, before grabbing her wrist again and dragging her behind him to the car. The wound in Mimi's side opened again, and blood began to pour out of the wound. Upon reaching the car, Mimi gasped to see her Mom lying in the back seat, dead.  
  
"Mama!" Mimi screamed, opening the door and hugging her Mom, as she cried.  
  
"Mr. Tachikawa!" Matt yelled, causing Mimi's dad to turn around, glaring at him. "I won't let you take Mimi home with you!!" He glared at him, prepared to fight for her.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Mimi's dad pulled out a gun and aimed it at Matt's heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Dun dun dun duuuuun!!! ^_^ Wow, that was like my longest chapter ever, wasn't it? Was it confusing to anyone at all? Cause I kinda rushed things a bit, trying to get something interesting to happen for once, ya know? Anyways, I'm going to be really really greedy. I want eight to ten reviews. *hides* That isn't that much, now is it? ^^;; 


	8. And they all lived happily ever after, r...

"Oh yeah?" Mimi's dad pulled out a gun and aimed it at Matt's heart.  
  
Matt ignored the gun and charged towards Mimi's dad. The gun trigger was pulled and a bullet flew through the air, grazing past Matt's right cheek, causing a small trickle of blood to run down his face.  
  
"Papa! Please don't!" Mimi pleaded, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"SHUT UP BITCH!!" He yelled, turning and aiming the gun at her. Before he could pull the trigger, Matt was on him, struggling to get the gun away from him. The trigger on the gun was pulled again, but the noise was muffled. Matt stumbled back, his hand pressed tightly against his left shoulder, as blood oozed out from between his fingers. Mimi's dad aimed the gun at Matt, for the last time, yet as he was pulling the trigger, Mimi jumped on his back grabbing his neck, knocking him off balance and causing him to shoot at the sky instead of Matt.  
  
In the distance, the faint wail of a siren could be heard. As Mimi was thrown off her father's back, Matt ran towards her dad, and delivered a sever blow, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. It seemed like time itself had slowed down. Police cars came, taking away Mimi's father, her mother was taken into the hospital, and the parents of the kids were called. Mimi was sitting on the steps of the hospital, watching enviously as the parents ran to their kids, hugging and kissing them. Tai and Kari went home with their parents, Matt and his family were walking towards the hospital, so his wounds could be treated.  
  
"Ms. Tachikawa, please come in so we can treat your wounds." Mimi looked up to see a nurse standing behind her. Looking at Matt again, he was feet away from her, walking up the steps. Nodding, Mimi got up and followed the nurse in the hospital.  
  
*Hours later*  
  
"You can go home now Ms. Tachikawa." A nurse said as Mimi finished pulling on some new clothes she was given. "Your grandmother's flight will be in tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Thank you," Mimi bowed to the nurse before leaving. As she got outside, Mimi was surprised to see Matt standing there. There was silence between the two as Mimi walked down the steps. "I'm sorry for what my Father has done to you.and thank you, for helping me." A cool breeze scattered the pink cherry blossoms along the ground.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" He asked, looking at her bruised and bandaged body.  
  
"Yeah, my Grandma is flying out, and will be here tomorrow afternoon. We're going to stay here for my Mom's funeral, and to pack my Mom and my things."  
  
"So you're going to live with your Grandma in America." They had been walking towards the parking lot, where Matt's family were waiting for him.  
  
"Well I should go, see you later." Mimi was about to leave, when Matt's Mom stopped her.  
  
"Why don't you stay with us tonight, Mimi dear?" She smiled at Mimi, a warm, yet sad smile.  
  
"Oh I don't want to bother you guys." Mimi blushed, her cheeks turning a reddish color.  
  
"Please, we insist." Mr. Ishida looked at her, the kind of look you couldn't say no to.  
  
"Thank you very much Mr. and Mrs. Ishida." Mimi smiled happily as she fought back the tears that were about to come out.  
  
*Ishida house*  
  
"What would you guys like for dinner?" Mrs. Ishida asked, as the three teenagers walked into the kitchen. "Does pizza sound good?" They nodded and left, except for Mimi who just stood there. "Yes Mimi dear?" Mrs. Ishida was surprised to see Mimi there.  
  
"Can I help you make the pizzas?"  
  
"Sure thing! Here, you mix that while I get a few other things." Mimi nodded and mixed the ingredients for the crust. "You are such a sweetheart for helping me! Those boys usually don't even bother asking." Mrs. Ishida smiled at Mimi, causing her to giggle.  
  
*An hour later*  
  
"Wow Mom, this pizza tastes better then usual!" T.k. commented, helping himself to a fourth slice.  
  
"That's cause Mimi here helped me." Mimi just smiled and took another bite of her pizza.  
  
*10:00 pm*  
  
Mimi watched the silent t.v. as she laid on the couch. She just couldn't fall asleep for some reason.  
  
"Can't sleep either?" Matt asked, causing her to jump.  
  
"N-No." Mimi's hand was clutching her heart, for it felt as if it would pound its way out of her chest.  
  
"Something wrong?" Mimi, noticing that he was only wearing gray boxers, blushed and shook her head.  
  
"No, you just scared me, that's all." Mimi moved over on the couch, allowing him to sit down. Minutes passed in silence, before Matt finally pulled Mimi towards him. He wrapped his arms around her, while she rested her head on his shoulder. He felt so warm, that Mimi wanted to stay there, forever in his warm embrace. Her eyes felt heavy, and she drifted off into sleep.  
  
*A year later*  
  
"Ohh! So you wrote that poem about him! That makes sense now." Sabrina said, as she drove Mimi to the airport. "Will you read it to me, one last time?"  
  
"'One last time'? You act as if I am moving back to Japan, Sab! I'm only going there for the summer! Hang on, let me find it." Mimi dug through her purse, before pulling out a piece of paper. "Here it is! He had eyes like the ocean, but I won't drown...he had hair shiny and beautiful as the sun, but I won't close my eyes to it...he had hands as gentle as the summer breeze, but I won't be whisked away...he had arms that cradle like a mother, but I won't fall asleep on them...he had a soul that felt warm to me, but I'm already cold...he had lips like a luscious cherry, but I won't taste them..."  
  
"God, this is like a fairytale! You the princess, and him the prince. I envy you soo much!" Sabrina stopped in front of the airport and helped her friend get her bags. "I'm going to miss you! Remember, write to me and tell me every juicy little detail, ok?" The two best friends hugged, and Mimi waved before walking into the busy airport.  
  
"I wonder if he even remembers me, or if he has a girlfriend, of if he even still likes me!" Mimi made it to her plane and plopped down on her seat, and pulled out a picture of Matt. "I hope he still likes me."  
  
*Odaiba airport*  
  
Mimi got off the plane, clutching the picture of Matt in her hand. She looked around, wondering if he was even there, or if his mom or brother would pick her up. Her eyes rested on a familiar boy with blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Her heart stopped for a few seconds, and people pushed past her, yet she didn't notice, for the only thing that she could see was Matt, standing in front of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Dun dun dun duuuuuuuun!! Well, that's the end of that story! ^^ First time I ever finished a story, mega go me. Anywayz, I'm not sure if anyone liked that chapter or not, but I certainly did. I was thinking of a sequel to this, but if no one wants one then I won't make one. But if I get like a lot of reviews asking for one, then I'll think about it. I do not own the poem at all, it is copyrighted to Sabrina, aka Tachikawa IVIimi.  
  
***Owari*** 


End file.
